IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2017
January 7, 2017 (photo: Keith (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook)) The newest teen comedy trio of Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit for IBC and Secarats-produced sitcom Iskul Bukol, one of several new programs that will premiere on the Kapinoy network tonight. (Photo credit: IBC-13/Secarats Talent Management Services) The millennials remained as they really grew up that enjoyed to watch IBC-13 as the millennial era because of the popularity and ratings game that relive the glory days and marked the memories as the top-rating network of the 70s and 80s and now in a new millennial ratings game as the No. 3 network in order to retain viewership in a direct competition and its great talents. During the late 70's and 80s, some local shows of IBC-13 had aired an exciting weekly comedy genres. After the EDSA Revolution and sequestered from Benedictos, IBC-13's popularity and ratings are declined in 1988 due to sequesterment and a network war in which ABS-CBN leads the nationwide TV ratings. Later in 1996 at present, IBC-13 regained back its popularity by posing itself as a third player in the local TV industry alongside ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and the ratings from being lackluster to become No. 3 in viewership. It has been more fun and entertaining while they enjoying, when it was broadcasting the Japanese tokusatsu and anime shows in the 90s like in the old days. In 2002, during the time when PBA and game shows dominated their primetime slot. And now, a story-plot teleseryes (soap opera and fantasy) featuring contract young artists of the network will dominate their weeknight programming lineup, as well as PBA on the regular weekend programming as it boost the viewership of IBC-13 as the most successful and most profitable multimedia conglomerate in the country. On the other one, despite the social media viewership with the emergence of TV networks in ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Under the leadership of chairman Jose Avellana, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and exeutive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC-13 is my favorite TV station because of the millennials not only for PBA every weekend for male viewers, but also for fantaseryes as well. As the fantaserye in a primetime slot because they target the young viewers, like the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which made IBC become No. 1 during primetime, as well as Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Janella: A Teen Princess was the No. 1 for IBC, Voltron Man also gained the undisputed No. 1 spot for IBC in a primetime slot, Kung Fu Fighting, Fantasiko, Kumander Bawang. Syrena which is very good back for IBC as the No. 1 in primetime, and recently, the still-running superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell. As preparation for its upcoming 57th anniversary of IBC-13 under the tagline Pinoy Ang Dating, it was releaved that the Kapinoy network will focus on a massive and younger viewership in an effort to gain revenue profits. With that, two brand new sitcoms premiered on the Kapinoy network today, debuted after PBA as part of IBC-13’s weekend programming. They are: Iskul Bukol The first-ever curriclum-based sitcom of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services as the Diliman High School era of the longest-running comedy sitcom. Topbilled by the teen comedy trio of Joyce abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit are the three high school characters, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom. The setting for Iskul Bukol will be in Diliman High School, the public high school as the current setting for the sitcom. Also part of the cast of Iskul Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao as Ma'am Alodia, Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga, Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as the resident teacher Miss Tapia, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus as Ma'am Amanda, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, it premiered later tonight (January 7, Saturday) at 7:15 p.m. This will be interesting to see the new Iskul Bukol which will be aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum and reinvigorate IBC-13’s Weekend Ang Dating primetime. The sitcom gained itself as the leadout program after PBA every Saturday Vic & Leen The romantic comedy sitcom featuring the tandem of Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro, will premiere tomorrow (January 8, Sunday) at 8:15 p.m. The sitcom will also feature Jane Oineza, Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Willie Nepomuceno, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Rufa Mi, Tricia Santos, John James Uy and Julian Estrada. Other new shows are expected to premiere this January 9. They are: Morning Kris The new morning talk show will be hosted by the much-awaited return of the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino with her son Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., it premired on January 9 and aired from Monday to Friday at 8 a.m.‘ The show comes over a year after her stunning decision to end the long-running ABS-CBN talk show Kris TV. Since then, she has guested on the defunct GMA talk show Yan ang Morning and presided over a no-showed appearance of President Rodrigo Duterte in a GoNegosyo event. Aquino said IBC-13 needs the "right mix" to be considered at par with ABS-CBN and GMA-7. In time, they will get where they want to be. If you will check out IBC-13's lineup, they have some of the biggest stars--Joey de Leon, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, and Tonton Gutierrez. The program allows viewers as well as the studio audience to participate and be involved in everything that Kris does in the program aims to focus on everyday lifestyle, and educational places to go that housewives, husbands and kids can relate to. Aquino's talk show varies different topics and segments not only limiting to interviews, but also to everyday life and bonding moments among the audience and the special guest(s) of the day. City Hunter The much-awaited action drama is the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama, marks the primetime comeback of the Action Prince AJ Muhlach. In City Hunter, Johnny (AJ) is a charming and smart young man who works at the Presidential residence called the Blue House. Little did everyone know that behind his massive appeal to women, intelligence and pleasing personality lies a son trained to reveal and seek revenge for his father. His mission is to make five politicians responsible for giving his father pay with their own lives. Despite being a skilled assassin, the task wouldn’t be that easy for Johnny because he has to follow three rules on his mission— he can't trust anyone, he can't reveal his true identity, and he can't denied himself. Joining Muhlach in the powerhouse cast of City Hunter are Sue Ramirez, Phillip Salvador, Dina Bonnevie, Ronaldo Valdez, Kiko Estrada, Empoy Marquez, Chanel Morales, Marvelous Alejo and Kier Legaspi. t is under the direction of Lino Cayetano. The action drama premiered on January 9 (Monday) and airing airs weeknights at 9:15 p.m. after You Light Up My Life on IBC Kapinoy Primetime. Still to come for the Kapinoy network (under IBC and Secarats) are: *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the school-themed drama based on the 80s soap opera ''Anna Liza, featuring Bida Best 2016 first runner-up and the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias as a high school teenager, with Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco. *''Eh, Kasi Bata!, the children's comedy series dubbed as a tawa-serye starring The Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Mylene Dizon and Cris Villanueva. Still to come for another lineup for the Kapinoy network are: *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!, the local franchise of the hit musical game show from U.S. with Ryan Agoncillo as the host. *''My Little Anghel'', the afternoon fantaserye featuring the child actress Jana Agoncillo as an angel girl, with Ryan Agoncillo and Mariel Rodriguez. *''Magic Kamison'', the fantasy series featuring the primetime return of the Asia's Pop Princess and the number one Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador as a magical crime-fighting fairy girl. It is a good start for IBC-13 in 2017. That said, expect the network to plug in more feel-good as the weeks go on, as they look to dominate their programming lineup for this year. 'Iskul Bukol casts visits APO Tanghali Na! (Video)' :The casts of Iskul Bukol: Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez visited APO Tanghali Na!. :This is in preparation for the launching of the actor's newest curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which is returned to Philippine TV and considered as the Diliman High School era of the sitcom. :Danny Javier :Jim Paredes :Boboy Garovillo :Keith Cruz (school uniform) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) :Tonton Gutierrez :Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) :Roderick Paulate :Gladys Reyes